¿Torneo MLP?
by Wolderfest Blander
Summary: Yo sólo les pregunto si quieren llegar a participar en esto.
1. Mensaje

**Hola a todo mundo, este es sólo un mensaje el cual voy a decirles que tengo la idea de hacer un torneo, o algo parecido sobre MLP, básicamente una historia donde varios OCs se ven involucrados en una aventura.**

**Lo que quiero decir, es que me den (si quieren) alguno de sus OCs de MLP, (ya sean malos o buenos), ideas para la historia, objetos, armas, terrenos, climas (si leíste bien, climas), y alguna criatura que llegue o acompañar a los héroes o acompañar a los villanos o de las dos cosas y si quieren mándeme partes de la historia que quieren que ponga y si acaso pondré al final de algún capítulo opciones (como un fic interactivo).**

**Y no todos pueden poner y bombardearme de ideas, por eso les voy a decir los limites.**

**el número máximo de OCs buenos es de 19**

**el número máximo de OCs malos es de 21**

**el número máximo de Criaturas es de 5**

**el número máximo de terrenos, climas, objetos y armas es de por lo menos 30 o menos**

**el número máximo de ideas para la historia es de los capítulos 1-20**

**pueden mandarme escenas lemon y Gore sí quieren que halla alguna (este no tiene límite definido)**

**Pueden decirme sí quieren que su personaje muera o no**

**Pueden decirme sí quieren que tenga algún romance, amistad o enemistad con otro OC de otra persona**

**pueden decirme si quieren (al principio) que su personaje sea luchador o espectador****.**

**se pueden aceptar unos pocos OCs extras durante la aventura**

**-(Lo siguiente son sólo ideas, si quieren añadirlas)-**

**una cosa: piden darme un enemigo que pueda llegar a ser el principal (depende cuán poderoso llegue a ser) (esto sólo sucederá antes de los 5 capítulos, de ahí en adelante no habrán propuestas)**

**4 de sus OCs tienen que estar unidos a Red Army y así dar una idea buena o mala**

**todos los OCs participarán**

**3 de los ponis pueden ser espectadores y 16 pueden ser batallantes**

**Al menos 1 tiene que tener una relación con el enemigo principal.**

**pueden votar si un final feliz o triste**

**pueden votar si quieren una secuela (al final de la historia)**

**Y bueno estas son hasta ahora todas las "reglas" del fic, y una cosa más, yo voy a leer las historias de los OCs que no conozca, y si algún lector quiere participar que me mande la descripción de su OC por el MM y bueno eso a sido todo, aquí les dejo con el anfitrión Red Army que nos mostrará más o menos como quedaría la introducción.**

* * *

><p>Nota 1:<p>

Bueno yo soy Red Army y acabo de recibir una especie de carta de un torneo que según dice esta reuniendo a los combatientes más fuertes del Multi- universo y la multi- dimensión, lo único que me parece extraño de esto es que no dice la razón especifica, cosa que me a empezado a dar mala espina.

Nota 3: he llegado al tal torneo y lo que veo es sorprendente, es una especie de coliseo illusion de gran tamaño, y en la entrada hay una gran pantalla que muestra a todos los combatientes, algunos locos, otros psicópatas, otros serios y también yo, miro a una dirección y veo una especie de ojo que me miraba, de pronto la pantalla muestra a un Pony serio.

-bienvenido todo mundo- dice esbozando una sonrisa -primero, a los espectadores quiero que vallan a los asientos preparado para ustedes que puedan ver las batallas sin ser lastimados, y una vez ahí, vamos a presentar a todos los participantes- los ponis espectadores fueron a sentarse, excepto uno que miraba seriamente la pantalla para luego irse -ahora si, les voy a presentar a los guerreros que el día de hoy se enfrentar...

* * *

><p>Así se desarrollara el principio.<p>

**_Y yo ahora les pregunto a los que estén leyendo esto_**

**_¿quieres unirte a la aventura?_**


	2. En proceso

**Bronys y pegasisters, estoy terminando la lista de Ocs, solo falta uno bueno y 6 malos, las ideas no me han llegado y si pueden poner OCs humanos pero que porten una apariencia Pony (tiempo mas tarde volverán a su apariencia humana) **

**Y si quieren mándenme OCs que no sean ni buenos ni malos, que parezcan unos normales hijos de **** o que sean aun grupo "normal" o que lo parezca.**

**Pronto termine la lista, podré acomadar todo y preparar el estreno de este fic.**

**Una cosa más: una adelanto.**

**El fic será una trilogía.**


	3. Ostias

**Hola Bronis y Pegasisters de o de otro lado.**

**Queria decirles que estoy teniendo falta de OCs malos (a no ser...) cosa que haga que tal vez tarde mas tiempo de lo esperado (a no ser que ponga OCs malos míos muy OPs y se surren a los buenos, Nah mentira XD, pero si tendré que poner OCa míos malos) así que espero recivir OCs de su parte.**

**Tambien pueden mandarme OCs neutrales (que sean fuertes y que SI SEAN NEUTRALES) y grupos de OCs (que no sean en si los bandos bueno y malo, que sean otro bando), Heron-White me mando unos OCs así (cuyo nombre no revelare), y TIENEN que mandarme la apariencia poni de sus OCs si van a ser humanos.**

**Sin mas que decir espero me manden OCs e ideas para el fic.**


	4. Penúltimo mensaje

**Hola a todos Bronys y pegasisters, quería decirles que he acabado la lista de OCs pero queda espacio en la lista de _OCs extras_ así que probablemente pronto publique el trailer de Era negra, bueno es mas publicare el trailer y un vistazo de como seria el fic, además, los que me hayan mandado sus OCs (absalutamente todos) me pueden mandar imágenes de sus OCs (solo los que me mandaron) y ya veré que puede haber, si no me manda imágenes de sus OCs tendré que hacer yo las imágenes (un dato sobre mi: tengo mala memoria), y me tardare mas tiempo en publicar la historia (y si no es eso solo me tardare en actualizarlo mas seguido si es que lo publico). Así que bronys y pegasisters, espero su colaboración.**


	5. Era Negra

**Hi Fanfictioners y lectores, les quería decir los detalles de Era Negra.**

**Bien primero lo primero, cuando valla a publicar el fic voy a decir que lo voy a hacer en la computadora, pues las historias las hago en el iPad, pero esta no, esta la voy a hacer en la compu, pues así me organizare con más facilidad.**

**Segundo lo segundo, El fic va a ser de largo plazo, es decir lo haré cada semana o cada 2 semanas, hay me dirán si me estará quedando una mierda o epico, yo pediré de su ayuda en esos momentos.**

**tercero lo tercero, esto es un si o un si, necesitare que personajes mueran (no todos solo un poco de los tres bandos), ha y sobretodo las ideas me las pueden dar (por así decir) en imágenes .**

**Perfecto, estoy nervioso, bueno ¡Nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
